


Seven Minutes of Olympian Heaven

by LastHope



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/F, Flexibility kink, Go for the gold, I wasn't expecting that to be a relationship tag, Making Out, No one expects the lesbians, Olympics AU, Seven Minutes In Heaven, rarepair, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The US Olympic team thought segregating the team between male and female would stop their female competitors from returning home with anything other than the gold medals everyone wanted. What they forgot to take into account were contraceptives, and lesbians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes of Olympian Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It's Summer Olympics so that means Olympic fics! This wasn't quite the pairing I was expecting to write, but hey! When in Rome!
> 
> In this, Helen is part of the Beach Volleyball team representing the United States, and Clary is part of the Rhythmic Gymnastics team also representing the US. Neither of them has met Aline or Jace at this point in time.

Really, anything went at night at the hotel as long as everyone was _discreet._ No alcohol, absolutely _no doping_ – they could get disqualified, and it would be a waste of a trip –, but other than that, anything was open for grabs. Sure, the coaches separated the teams into girls versus guys – unless you happened to be a lucky duck that was married, then they couldn’t really do anything – but that never stopped the truly determined.

Not only that, but the coaches forgot to take into account the possibility that members of their team could be some of those who fell under the LGBTQ umbrella. Or just interested in experimenting, when they had forced segregation and a nanny minding the hall to make sure the younger girls weren’t sneaking off with the younger guys.

Which was how Helen wound up with both the artistic and rhythmic gymnastics teams, as well as her own teammate, playing seven minutes in heaven with an empty root beer bottle. The only reason she was invited, of course, was because she was friends with one of the rhythmic gymnasts, Clary Fray. Cute, kinda spunky, with a fiery attitude to match her red hair. (She tried to convince Fray to dye part of it blonde and blue for the US colors but she refused, that old party pooper.) Really, they weren’t friends so much as they were acquaintances, but Helen appreciated the invite.

They were using the room’s bathroom as a substitute for a closet for the game, and used their cellphones to keep time. Instead of making it a strictly kissing game, like it was originally intended, they could do what they wanted with the seven minutes – talk, sit quietly, whatever – but Helen was fairly certain that the majority of girls who went so far had been furiously making out in the bathroom as they tended to tumble out of the bathroom red in the face and out of breath.

They were slowly ticking their way around the snug circle they had made in the room, and before she realized it, it was her turn.

“All right,” Helen grinned, surveying the gaggle of girls comprising their game as she reached for the bottle. “Who’s the lucky gal that gets seven minutes of this?”

Her teammate scoffed, and the gymnasts all either snickered or blushed. Helen took a breath, and spun the bottle. Really, the only person she didn’t want it to land on was her teammate – that would make playing with her a bit awkward – but hells yeah did she want it to land on one of the gymnasts. She wasn’t ashamed in saying she had a thing for flexible girls, especially when they were hella cute like the US team was.

Watching the bottle, there were nervous giggles through the girls who hadn’t experienced their seven minutes yet each time it passed them. Round and round the bottle went, until slowly but surely it landed on…

_Clary Fray._

“Well then,” Helen mimed brushing off her knees as she stood up, and offered a hand to help the rhythmic gymnast up as well. “Looks like it’s you and me.” She batted her eyes at Clary, and while it wasn’t _quite_ a blush covering her face, it definitely was a little brighter than before.

“All right!” One of the artistic gymnasts clapped her hands, grinning. “Cellphones and watches with me, no coming out until the seven minutes are up!”

“Of course,” Helen forked over her phone, and Clary passed hers over as well, allowing herself to be tugged into the bathroom by the taller blonde.

“So,” Helen drawled as soon as the door to the bathroom clicked shut behind them, leaning against the vanity. “What are we okay with?”

“Huh?” Clary appeared a bit startled, caught off guard by the question, so Helen elaborated.

“Are you okay with kissing? Touching? Lights on or off?”

“Ah, lights off? I guess?” She didn’t seem certain, but Helen flicked the lights off anyways. If Fray wanted them back on, she could speak up.

“That’s one thing down,” Helen said, before reaching a cautious hand out in the direction Clary had been before the lights went out. “Next up is, am I okay to touch you?”

She swept her fingertips lightly on the other girl’s cheek, trailing them slowly up to sweep back a lock of hair. Clary tensed, swallowed nervously, but she could feel the assertive bob of a yes moments before it was vocalized.

“I’m fine with that too,” Helen shared, and took a step closer to Clary, resting her other hand on Clary’s shoulder, leaning in until their faces were almost touching. “Are we okay to kiss? It’s okay if you say no.”

Clary took a deep breath, and then her lips were on Helen’s. Soft, a bit chapped, but there was none of the nervousness that Helen had expected. Helen kissed back, teeth nipping gently on Clary’s bottom lip, before releasing it. It felt as though the temperature of the bathroom was slowly rising.

Cautiously, Helen slowly swept her hands down Clary’s sides as they kissed, until they came to rest on her hip. With the utmost care, she slipped her right hand under Clary’s shirt, going no further than to rest bare skin on bare skin. Clary jerked a little, but not in a way that signaled she wanted the hands removed – it spoke of surprise, not expecting the movement, but not displeasure.

Clary mimicked Helen’s movement, placing her own hands on Helen’s hips, slipping them under the other girl’s shirt. Clary gently rubbed her fingers against Helen’s skin, uncertainly as if she weren’t sure how much permission she had, and electricity skittered down her spine. Breaking away more out of necessity to breathe than anything else, Helen gave a pleased hum.

“Ya know,” She leaned in closer, sultry eyes fixing on Clary’s as they brushed noses. Tentatively, Helen snuck her thumb beneath the elastic of the other girl’s pajama pants, resting it on the dip in her hip, pressing it lightly and eliciting a small shiver from Clary. “You’re not half-bad at this, Fray.” A chaste kiss is pressed quickly against the corner of Clary’s mouth. “Imagine what you’d be like if you had a little more _practice_.”

“That’s a little insulting,” Clary’s voice was a fluttering gasp, something more lodged underneath it. “Seeing as I don’t go for anything less than _gold._ ”

Her hands rested a firmer grip on Helen’s hips, leaning up to catch Helen’s mouth in a harsher kiss than their laziness before. Helen hummed, not in the least displeased about this turn of events, sliding her hands a bit lower beneath Clary’s pajama pants. Nipping at her bottom lip, Helen obediently parted them for Clary, allowing the other girl’s tongue to slip in.

Ah, yes, Helen was certain that the bathroom was getting warmer, and she only wished that they had left the lights on so she could see the faces the gymnast was making. Rubbing small circles on Clary’s hips, Helen decided the other girl had had enough fun, and took charge, teasingly pushing back Clary’s tongue with her own, causing her to give small breathy gasps when she got the chance to breathe. It was so hot, so enticing, Helen wanted nothing more than it to go one forever –

But all too soon it was over, a sharp trio of knocks breaking the mood, and causing them to break apart. A thin thread of saliva connected them, even as Helen fumbled the lights back on. Clary’s face was deliciously red, and Helen couldn’t help a grin as she licked her lips, which were no doubt as swollen as Clary’s looked.

“Not bad Fray,” She couldn’t help the jab. “Not gold worthy, but definitely a bronze performance.”

And she sauntered out of the bathroom, back to the girls awaiting them.

Leaving a fuming Fray behind her.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have so far, but if you want a continuation, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
